


My universe

by SugarSweetest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Fluffy, Moon!Levi, Oneshot, Planet AU, Solar System AU, Space AU, Sun!Eren, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why my Sun, Even from afar she gets too hot, just almost to burning point! And for the light, well since we can both see your radiating smile, and glimmering beauty from where we stay, I am positive if we got any closer we would surely lose all sight, because we would never see anything as breathtaking as you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My universe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple fluff shot I made for a friend.  
> Sorry if it's bad I'm not that good with fluff.

**My Universe**

  
**~Lady Sun~**

When the universe was first created nothing was there.  
No stars to light the way, no planets to sustain new life.  
Until the Sun was born  
The tiny little ball of light started out small and she moved from place to place, never confining to one lone part of the universe. But as she got bigger and brighter she got even more lonely with every passing minute.

While floating through her empty lonely universe she saw a beautiful show of lights and color. Rocks and ice danced joyfully to the song of creation ,continuing their perfect harmony with the multi-colored gases and stars that hummed along with the tune that was played.  
Lady Sun couldn't believe her eyes.  
Stars were scattered everywhere talking and laughing  
The newest Planets flew around playing tag with each other like little children.  
Across from them was a small group of moons that were just quietly talking together watching the baby planets play.  
Oh to the Sun everything was perfect she wasn’t alone anymore, everyone was together and finally happy.

Everyone circled around her and talked and danced to their little hearts content but not every planet and moon were around her. The littlest planet was sitting in the back behind everyone else playing with some young stars her moon put down for her.  
When Lady Sun walked over to them the small planet dropped her stars and ran behind her moon holding on to her leg.

 

**“Why my planet, my friend why do you hide?”**

 

_“My Sun, my Sun oh please stay away! If you come too close I will surely burn, and my Mother Moon would be lost without me, like I would be without Her!”_

Lady Sun backed away hands holding to her chest, she might not know how long she’s been with every new face in this never ending universe but she did know she could never live with one of them unwanting of her love and affection.

 

**“My planet, my friend tell me your name so I can make this up to you!”**

 

_**“My Sun, this is Earth. She is one of your newest friends, and I am her Moon. It truly hurts** _  
_**me to say that sadly, My Sun, my Earth can not dance and play with you and the others. She is fragile and still growing, and I must do what I can to keep her safe.”** _

 

**“But how will she grow without my heat and light to guide the way?”**

 

  
Madam Moon simply smiled and shook his head

 

_**“Why my Sun, Even from afar she gets too hot, just almost to burning point! And for the light, well since we can both see your radiating smile, and glimmering beauty from where we stay, I am positive if we got any closer we would surely lose all sight, because we would never see anything as breathtaking as you.”** _

 

Lady Sun had wandered the whole universe before this.  
She had been every place there might ever be.  
But she has never, heard something so heartfelt.

 

**“Madam Moon, I don't know what to say.”**

 

Again she simply just smiled

 

**_“My Sun, there is nothing to say. We are only pointing out basic facts.”_ **

 

As Madam Moon told her these words, Lady Sun seemed to get ever brighter. Lady Sun walked back to the far circle that everyone else was playing in,as she came closer to her warm center Mercury came and hugged Lady Sun until her face was hidden in Lady Sun’s dress.

_“My Lady, My sun! You went away to that poor tiny planet, leaving me and the others for so long! We all surely believed that you were leaving us for such a foolish planet, Oh what joy I now possess knowing our Sun is back!”_

Lady Sun seemed to dim a few shades when little Mercury was done talking.  
From that moment on Lady Sun would secretly talk to and visit Little Earth and her beautiful Moon whenever she could.

**_‘My Universe’_ **

**_  
Madam Moon_ **

_I never close to the other moons. But that never changed my love for my earth, and as she got bigger and stronger I would always feel even more saddened that she couldn't play and dance with everyone else. But no matter what, even if everyone else would dance and talk together Lady Sun would gaze at us from afar, longing clearly in her eyes. I would gaze back at her but no matter how many times she would just sit and stare, I still couldn't understand her longing for being with us. I would always ask myself ‘why would such a beautiful star want to be with such small specks of rock and planet in this never ending space?’  
My Earth was playing with her atmosphere when a child star came and delivered a letter from Lady Sun._

**Dear Madam Moon,  
** I’m so very sad that you and Little Earth must stay away from me and the others.  
But after knowing you for a short while I can't get you, Madam Moon out of my head.  
So I came up with a plan for us to converse, without burning either of you.  
I would love- No I need to get to know you more Madam Moon, so please  
Can we do this?  
Oh and please call me Eren, I would love for us to use names now. 

**With best Wishes,  
Lady Sun**

_I looked up from the letter over to Lady Sun, who was spinning some stars in her hands while some other planets danced around her._

**_Dear Eren,_ **

**_My name is Levi._ **

**_Your Humble Moon,  
Levi_ **

_We talked non-stop, letters going back and forth and with all this talking a group of stars made their home around My Earth, so while one would send the letter the rest would be playing with Little Earth._

_After we had been sending letters back and forth constantly, I awoke while everyone else was sleeping and walked over to Eren.We flew off to another part of the solar system, looking at the newest dances the stars could come up with, every star had a different dance, just like no song they played could ever stay the same. We stopped and just rested together by the milky way, admiring the peaceful slumber the stars had been in, and every now and then a single star would move making a new calming tune come from their dormant forms_

 

**_“Eren, Thank you”_ **

 

**“No- Levi I must thank you, before you I never felt anything such as this!’**

 

_We slowly walked closer to one another until we could feel each other's life force pulling the other in._

 

**“Le-Levi”**

 

**_“Yes My Sun?”_ **

  
_I don't know who pulled in first but moments later we were connected, drinking the joy and passion from one another like we needed it to survive the lonely never ending world we were put into. Light started to surround us, combining with the cool darkness that also mixed into the background.  
It was the first ever Lunar Eclipse and it was breathtaking._

 

**“My- My Levi, My moon, my darkness that makes me shine even brighter than I ever thought was possible. I love you!”**

 

 

 


End file.
